1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cymbal silencer. Particularly, the present invention can significantly reduce a percussive sound generated from a bow portion of the cymbal. Moreover, the present invention can prevent a decline of the percussing sense of the cymbal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cymbal silencer is known to reduce a percussive sound of a cymbal by abutting the cymbal silencer against a metal acoustic cymbal (hereinafter, “cymbal”) during performance.
For example, Japan Patent Publication No. H08-272359 Gazette disclosed a technology of attaching a cymbal silencer composed of a stretchable material, such as a rubber, to an upper surface side or an edge of the cymbal. During a performance, a percussive sound of the cymbal can be reduced by striking a part of the cymbal attached with the cymbal silencer.
In addition, Europe Patent Publication No. 1742198 Gazette disclosed a technology of abutting a damping ring (cymbal silencer) against a lower surface side of a cymbal and fixing the damping ring to a rod together with the cymbal. Under this condition, a percussive sound of the cymbal can be reduced during a performance.
However, in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, the percussive sound is reduced by striking the part attached with the cymbal silencer. Therefore, a percussing sense obtained by directly hitting a metal cymbal may be lost.
In addition, in the above-mentioned Patent Document 2, the damping ring only abuts against a center part of the cymbal (a bell portion). Therefore, a vibration of a peripheral edge part of the cymbal (a bow portion) that vibrates more significantly than the center part of the cymbal fixed to the rod can't be effectively decreased. Accordingly, the percussive sound of the cymbal produced from the peripheral edge part of the cymbal can't be significantly reduced.